A Piece Of My Story Live
by Arta Lucis Caelum
Summary: Ini adalah sepenggal kisah dari seorang pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dalam menemukan sebuah cinta yang datang dari sahabatnya sendiri... mari kita dengar kisahnya.../ Naruto POV


******A Piece Of My Story Live  
**

**Story : Black Sky**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Naruto POV, AU, Shounen-ai, Ooc And Many More**

Ini adalah sepenggal kisah dari seorang pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dalam menemukan sebuah cinta yang datang dari sahabatnya sendiri... mari kita dengar kisahnya...

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang model ternama di dunia. Aku kenal dia, dia adalah sahabat kecilku. Hidup dalam gelimangan harta dan sanjungan dari orang-orang sekitarnya, hidup yang sangat menyenangkan. Siapapun pasti bahagia dengan itu semua, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Matanya selalu saja kelam dan kelabu, saat ia muncul dilayar televisi. Dia begitu kesepian dan hampa. Kosong, itulah yang kurasakan saat melihatnya dilayar televisi, seperti boneka yang dikendalikan oleh seorang puppet master. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang kukenal. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang biasanya selalu ia tujukan untuk meremehkan orang tersebut. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi marah terpampang di wajah tampannya tersebut. Iya, kuakui, dia memang tampan dengan kulit yang sangat putih dan mulus tersebut, terlebih lagi dengan wajah stoick yang memang tidak berubah semenjak acara perpisahan sekolah 5 tahun yang lalu. Dasar... tapi walaupun begitu aku senang melihatnya mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti itu pasti sangat menyenangkan mendapatkan sanjungan dari banyak orang, yah berbeda denganku yang hanya sebatas sebagai pelayan cafe kecil yang ada disudut kota ini.

"Oi, Naruto," teriak menejer cafe padaku yang sedang memandang televisi. Ada acara infotaiment yang menayangkan lelaki itu, yah kalian tahulah Sasuke dan kebetulan sekali yang menjadi bintang tamunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Halo, pekerjaan lebih penting ketimbang menonton acara tidak jelas seperti itu, yah mungkin sebagian orang berpikiran seperti itu dan aku menyadari satu hal, aku tidak termasuk dengan orang-orang yang berpikiran seperti itu. Yah, kalian tahu aku peduli dengan acara seperti itu, eit... aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian, lelaki seperti aku menonton infotaiment, banci kali... ha... ha... ha. Nyeh, buang pikiran busuk kalian itu, aku menonton acara infotaiment kalau hanya ada Sasuke, kutegaskan sekali lagi kalau hanya ada Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu, entah kenapa aku mulai merindukan dirinya. Mengingat kami adalah rival dalam segala hal di sekolahan. Oke, Sasuke memang lebih jago dalam hal pelajaran tapi dalam olah raga... we... dia nol besar dah. Yah, seperti yang kutahu tubuh anak itu tidak bisa terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari. Ha... ha... ha aku jadi ingat waktu festival olah raga di sekolahan, ia memaksakan diri untuk ikut dan akhirnya yang terjadi adalah... yah kalian tahu dia pingsan karena tersengat matahari dan tentu saja kepanasan. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya melemah. Jujur, aku panik, sudah dibilang jangan tapi dia tetap saja ngotot, dasar anak keras kepala.

"NARUTO, OI, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, MAU AKU PECAT APA?" bentak pria berambut jingga di belakangku. Yah, ia memakai pakaian resmi dengan rompi berwarna merah serta berdasi hitam dan tentu saja kemeja putih. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah karena menahan amarahnya. Hi... hi... hi, kalian tahu dia ini adalah manejer di cafe yang bernama Akatsuki ini, iyap, cafe dengan lambang awan berwarna merah ini, walaupun kecil dan berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota, sebahagian dari remaja datang kesini setiap malam minggu dan halo.. ini malam minggu dan lihat tamu kami banyaknya minta ampun, bisa menghancurkan cafe kecil dengan tamu yang membludak ini.

"Yo... Kak Yahiko, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat tangan dan beranjak dari posisiku berdiri dan pergi menuju kearah lelaki yang bernama Yahiko ini. Dia adalah kakak angkatku dan sudah punya isteri namanya Kak Konan, wanita yang suka sekali dengan origami dan kalian tahu yang menghiasi toko ini dengan origami adalah dia. Toko yang cantik dan manis serta dibaluti dengan kesan elegan berwarna coklat dengan kayu-kayu yang dibangun membentuk sebuah cafe kecil. Iyap ini lah cafe akatsuki dengan ratusan origami menghiasi setiap ruangannya dan karena itu juga suasananya juga tidak terpatok pada makhluk yang bernama remaja. Anak-anak kecil beserta orang tua sangat senang kesini, apalagi Kak Nagato suka dengan anak-anak, ia membangun sebuah tempat bermain anak-anak disamping cafe ini.

Cafe ini bertingkat tiga, di lantai satu adalah cafe dan lantai dua adalah rumah kami berempat serta lantai lima yang hanya membentuk ruangan dengan atap yang memiliki kemiringan 90 derajat itu adalah kamarku. Kamar yang hanya memiliki satu jendela yang mengarah ke laut. Dibelakang cafe kami adalah laut dan karena itu juga aku menyukai tempat ini. Hi... hi... hi, aku sangat menyukai laut malam, entah kenapa hal itu selalu mengingatkanku pada laki-laki itu, kalian pasti tahu itu, iyap, dialah Sasuke. Deburan ombaknya mengingatkanku dengan dirinya yang dingin tapi keras dan suara ombak yang surut setelah naik kedaratan dan terus berulang-ulang mengingatkan diriku pada sifatnya yang keras kepala, serta matanya yang kelam dan gelap itu mengingatkanku dengan laut malam yang sangat lembut dan cukup dingin. Nah, mari kita lupakan sejenak tentang Uchiha Sasuke, aku ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi, aku akan menuntun kalian ke kehidupanku yang cukup sibuk kala malam minggu datang. Caooo... eh tunggu dulu!

Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang penting? Coba aku pikir dulu... hm..., ah iya... namaku, walah hal penting itu kalau sampai terlupakan bisa gawat. Nah, kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, iyap kalian pasti tahu Kak Nagato, dia adalah sepupuku. Dia 'lah yang mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama Kak Yahiko dan Kak Konan disini. Setelah kedua orang tuaku wafat beberapa tahun yang lalu akhirnya aku terdampar disini, dari pada hidup luntang lantung tidak jelas diluar sana benarkan. Nah, cukup sekian perkenalan singkatnya, kalau lama-lama aku bakalan digantung oleh Kak Yahiko karena melupakan pekerjaanku. Mengerikan mengingat ada tiang gantungan di belakang rumah... iya tiang untuk gantungan jemuran Kak Konan... *PLAAAk... lupakan.

"Ada apa kak?" tanyaku saat sudah berdiri dihadapan lelaki tersebut.

"Kau lihat pemuda dengan topi baseball itu?" tunjuk Kak Yahiko pada pemuda yang sedang menikmati kopinya sambil melihat kelamnya lautan dari beranda cafe. Aku melihatnya, iya dia sendirian dengan earphone terpasang dengan manis ditelinganya yang bertindik. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, apa ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu? pikirku. Disamping cangkir yang kuyakini adalah kopi itu ada sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal. "Nah, sekarang tugasmu adalah... kau usir orang itu!" ucap Kak Yahiko yang sontak membuatku terkejut setengah hidup dan menatap horor pada Kak Yahiko yang notabene merupakan orang yang paling ramah seantero jagat raya... oke, aku tahu itu berlebihan. Tapi, Kak Yahiko kenapa dikau teganya mengusir orang yang berkunjung ke cafemu sendiri? Baru pertama kali aku mendapati kejadian ini, mengingat cafe ini sudah didirikan selama 5 tahun.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia, Kak Yahiko?' tanyaku yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kulihat dari dahinya seburat kerutan tampak jelas di dahinya tersebut.

"Dia terlalu lama disana, kau tahu dia sudah disana sejak jam 12 siang tadi dan kau tahu kalau ini sudah jam 9 malam dan tempat penuh dan aku butuh beranda itu untuk tamu yang lain, kau mengerti?" tanya Yahiko sambil melipat tangannya dan melihat pemuda tersebut. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, alasan yang aneh?! Tapi menurutku pemuda itu sangat menyukai tempat itu. Memang aneh sih dari siang sampai sekarang dia tidak beranjak dari duduknya kalau beranjak pun pasti mau ke kamar mandi. Dia 'kan membayar kenapa mesti di usir sih?

"Na... Kak Yahiko... bukannya dia mem...," putusku karena yang kudapati hanyalah sebuah pandangan melotot dari kepala keluarga ini. Nyaliku langsung ciut dan aku hanya bisa tertunduk lesu kemudian dengan berat hati aku berjalan dengan gontai kearah pemuda tersebut. Iya... kalau dilihat-lihat dia begitu tenang memandang laut dari beranda tersebut. "Ano...," ucapku. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kearahku, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena topinya itu menghalangiku untuk menatap matanya. "Maaf Tuan, saya hanya mengingatkan kalau tempat ini akan di pakai tamu lain, bukannya mau mengusir tapi alangkah baiknya anda pulang ke rumah dan...," putusku karena suara derakkan kursi yang menggesek lantai beranda yang terbuat kayu tersebut membuatku terkejut.

"Terima kasih minumannya," ucapnya sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang seraya mengambil buku yang ada disamping cangkir miliknya dengan jemarinya yang panjang berhiaskan cincin yang terbuat dari titanium. Aku melihat buku tersebut, aku kenal dengan buku itu... buku yang menceritakan sebuah kisah seorang remaja yang bertahan hidup di dalam kerasnya kehidupan jalanan. Buku cerita yang membuatku tergila-gila dan seakan lupa daratan kalau sudah membacanya. Aku tahu buku ini sudah langka dan seingatku aku memilikinya satu dan aku meminjamkannya pada Sasuke dan sialnya sampai sekarang ia tidak memberikannya.

"Ah... sama-sama Tuan, maaf telah membuat anda tidak nyaman dengan hal ini," ucapku sambil menundukkan tubuh untuk memberikan hormat. Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya seraya melihat kearahku. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, aku tahu itu karena hanya matanya yang tertutup tapi tidak untuk bibirnya, bibir? Aku ingat senyuman itu... ia senyuman remeh yang hanya dimiliki oleh rival abadiku. " SASUKE?!" teriakku yang langsung mendapatkan pandangan kebingungan dari puluhan pasang mata yang ada di cafe tersebut. "Ah... maaf... maaf," ucapku sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhku.

"Sasuke, tidak mungkin kesini, kau tahu tempat ini hanya ditempati oleh orang-orang kalangan menengah kebawah Naruto," kata Kak Nagato sambil tersenyum padaku. Lagi-lagi bermain sama anak-anak, aku melihat Kak Nagato sedang mengawasi anak-anak di tempat bermain yang ada disamping beranda tersebut. Tapi iya juga sih, tidak mungkin Sasuke yang artis kelas atas itu ada disini.

"Dasar," ucap pemuda bertopi tersebut. Sekali lagi aku melihatnya. "Kau ingin aku memaafkanmukan?" ucap pemuda tersebut. Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut, sontak saja aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ikut aku dan temani aku sebentar berjalan di pantai," ucapnya. Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya kemudian aku melihat Kak Yahiko yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memberikan sinyal bahwa ia mengizinkan aku pergi. Cafe memang sudah ada yang meng-_handel_ sih, teman-teman Kak Yahiko selalu datang ke cafe tersebut dan dengan sukarela membantu kami. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tersenyum kemudian aku melepaskan celemekku dan memberikannya pada Kak Nagato yang tersenyum padaku.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan dihadapanku. Ia cukup tinggi dengan bahu yang bidang dan cara jalannya begitu tegap seperti model profesional. Haah... aku jadi ingat Sasuke. Tapi pemuda ini siapa? Kenapa senyumannya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke? Kami terus berjalan meninggalkan cafe dan akhirnya ia berhenti di dekat batu karang dengan tangan yang masih memegang bukunya.

"Ini, aku kembalikan!" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Eh?! Apa maksudnya ini? "Dasar bodoh, ini aku," ucapnya sambil membuka topinya dan melihat kearahku dengan tatapan datar. Mata gelap itu, tatapan itu dan rambut itu, iya aku ingat dia... dia... dia...

"Sasuke?" ucapku tidak percaya seolah-olah aku melihat malaikat turun dari langit. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat model terkenal seperti dirinya ada di daerah seperti ini. "Tapi... tapi... hei, kau benar-benar Sasuke?" ucapku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

'Ck," ia tampak kesal kemudian melemparkan buku tersebut ke wajahku.

"HEI... APA-APAAN ITU? SAKIT TAHU," bentakku sambil memegang hidungku yang beradu dengan buku yang sekarang berada ditanganku.

"Kau pikir Uchiha Sasuke ada berapa di dunia ini, Dobe?" tanyanya marah. Aku tetap meringis kesakitan, aku tahu dia memang Sasuke. Menyebalkan, saat aku mau bertemu malah perlakuan seperti ini yang kudapatkan dari sahabatku ini, sial.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap hidungku. Aduh sakit sekali. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memasang kembali topinya tersebut.

"Aku ada acara pemotretan di sekitar sini dan besok akan di mulai," ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Oh begitu," ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang baru saja diberikan Sasuke padaku. Wow, aku tidak menyangka buku ini masih bagus ditangan si pantat ayam ini. Hm, baiklah malam ini aku akan membacanya sebelum tidur pasti menyenangkan.

Sasuke terdiam, aku tahu itu tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia memperhatikan diriku yang tampak sibuk dengan dunia buku yang sedang kupegang. Ia mendekatiku kemudian ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahku. Sepersekian detik kemudian buku yang ada di tanganku terjatuh dan pasir pantai yang kering tersebut mengotorinya. Aku tidak tahu entah ini mimpi atau tidak, kalian tahu... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke mengecup bibirku. Tangannya masih berada dikantong celananya dan kalau kalian lihat adegan tersebut dari samping kiriku kalian tidak akan melihatnya... ya... bibir kami yang bersatu itu tidak akan terlihat karena topi Sasuke. Tapi... Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?

"BRUUUK," aku mendorong tubuh tersebut hingga jatuh dan aku melihat Sasuke dalam posisi duduk dengan tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. "Ikh, kau tidak berubah selalu saja memperolok-olokku dengan gayamu itu, brengsek," ucapku kesal sambil menghapus bekas bibirnya dari bibirku dengan lengan bawahku. Aku mengambil bukuku dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku mau memperolok-olok seseorang dengan menciumnya," ucap Sasuke lirih dan itu sukses membuatku berhenti ditengah jalan. "Apalagi dia adalah seorang laki-laki," Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih terduduk diatas pasir. Tatapan itu lagi, tatapan kesepian dan kesedihan yang selalu kulihat di acara infotaiment. Aku menghela nafas kemudian mendekatinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil melihat kearahnya yang juga melihat kearahku.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Nah, ini yang tidak kusuka dari dirinya selalu menutup diri, bagaimana orang bisa mengerti dirinya sementara dia saja tidak pernah mau berbicara apa masalahnya.

"Oi_... grow up_... kau ini sudah dewasa, setidaknya bicarakan masalahmu dan jangan pendam sendiri," ucapku sambil menghela nafas dan memegang dahiku. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mulai kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan dari pemuda pantat ayam ini, sok kuat dan terlalu menjaga image ini. "Ya sudahlah, aku capek berurusan denganmu, aku sibuk," ucapku sambil memalingkan tubuhku. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan langkahku dengan seruannya. Aku melihatnya sambil memanyunkan bibirku. "Nah, bicara!" ucapku tegas sambil melipat tanganku. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menikah," ucap Sasuke lirih dan cukup bisa kudengar tapi... menikah?! Apa masalahnya dengan menikah? "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan wanita itu, kau tahu aku menyukai orang lain dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kusukai," ucap Sasuke sambil melihatku. Aku duduk jongkok dihadapan Sasuke dan tersenyum simpul.

"Dasar, bicara sih memang mudah, tapi kalau kamu memang tidak suka ya tinggal bilang saja sih, kau sudah dewasa dan bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, walaupun berat kau harus lakukan itu, Sasuke," ucapku santai. Yah kupikir memang susah sih kalau aku di posisi si pantat ayam ini tapi yah itu yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang. Tapi, soal orang yang disukainya ini. Semenjak SMA kelas satu dia juga pernah bilang kalau ada orang yang ia sukai dan aku sampai sekarang tidak mengetahuinya siapa itu, aku pikir Sakura yang merupakan gadis termanis yang ada di sekolah kami, tapi kenyataannya bukan Sakura yang ia sukai, lalu siapa? "Ne... Sasuke orang yang kau sukai itu siapa sih?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahiku. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearahku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Bodoh... bodoh... bodoh, kau memang bodoh, dobe bodoh," ucapnya sambil melihat kearahku dengan tatapan datarnya tersebut. Hei, ini anak kenapa? "Kau ingin tahu siapa yang kusukai? Dasar tidak peka, bodoh, lelaki bodoh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Bod..doh," ucap Sasuke yang seolah-olah mengejekku. Dasar brengsek.

"DUAAAK," aku memukul kepalanya dengan tinjuku. Mampus kau! Aku melihatnya meringgis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. "Sekali lagi kau bilang 'bodoh' aset kekayaanmu itu akan kuhancurkan, Uchiha Sasuke," ucapku dengan perasaan marah yang sudah sampai keubun-ubunku. Sasuke kau memang tidak berubah suka sekali mencari masalah denganku. "Haaah," aku kembali menghela nafasku seraya memegang dahiku. "Lebih baik kau bilang siapa yang kau sukai! Mana tahu aku bisa membantumu sebisaku," ucapku. Ia terdiam kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku seraya membuka topinya. Aku menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya sekilas. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Trus?" tanyaku. Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku dan aku bingung dengan reaksinya tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto, orang yang kusukai itu adalah kau," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas. Aku mengerutkan dahiku kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Iya aku tahu, aku juga suka padamu tapi sekarang yang aku tanyakan itu siapa wanita beruntung yang kau sukai itu?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi polos dan tidak bersalah. Sasuke tampak marah mendengar ucapanku itu. Hei, apa ada yang salah? Pikirku saat melihat semburat rona merah karena menahan amarah dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku ini gay, bodoh," ucapnya lirih sambil menatapku tajam. Aku tersetak mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Ah, sejak kapan Pak?" ucapku sambil melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan horor. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sedang memerah tersebut.

"Sejak SMP, aku menyadari kalau aku tidak mempunyai ketertarikan pada perempuan, tapi hanya satu orang yang selalu menjadi objek fantasiku waktu mastu... ugh," Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ah iya, siapa juga yang tidak frustasi kalau dia punya kelainan. Aku menggaruk kepalaku, sepertinya pembicaraan ini membuat otakku mulai konek dah.

"Jadi objek fantasimu siapa Sasuke?" tanyaku berusaha untuk membuang semua pikiran buruk itu. Hei, tadi dia bilang suka padaku, lalu sekarang ia mengaku kalau dia seorang gay, dan kalian bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Aku agak merinding mendengarnya tapi kenapa ada rasa senang yah dalam hatiku... hm... _who care_? Tapi yang terpenting ini anak harus di tenangkan dulu. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearahku lagi. Oke, aku mulai risih tapi... ayolah Sasuke langsung jawab saja... apapun jawabanmu akan kuterima dengan ikhlas karena dikau adalah sahabat terbaikku walaupun setiap hari kalau bertemu bawaanya bertengkar terus.

"Kau Naruto," ucapnya. Oke.. aku terdiam dan deburan ombak yang entah dari mana menyembur kearahku. Hei, bukuku bisa basah tahu dan kenyataannya ombak memang tidak mengenaiku, itu hanya perumpaan. Yah, lebih tepatnya perumpamaannya adalah bagaikan ombak yang menghantam karang dan tsunami meluluh lantahkan kepulauan Jepang tahun lalu. Oke, sudah cukup! Perumpamaan yang terakhir terlalu mengerikan tapi... tapi... astaga, Sasuke kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa kau seperti ini dan malah menyukaiku sejauh ini? Aku mati saja di tiang gantung jemuran Kak Konan saja kalau begini. Aku menarik nafas kemudian dengan perlahan aku menghembuskannya.

'Oke, kalau begitu," ucapku sambil tersenyum seperti seseorang ketakutan atau mungkin bahagia entah aku tak tahu... ah _forget. _Jangan pedulikan ekspresiku yang tidak jelas itu, kita kembali ke si pantat ayam yang sedang galau ini. Aku berdiri dan melipat tanganku didada seraya melihatnya. "Aku pulang dulu dan besok... hm," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang melihat kearahku dengan tatapan sendu. "Lebih baik kau tenangkan pikiranmu dan kau boleh menemuiku besok di cafe sewaktu senggangmu, aku tidak kemana-mana hanya duduk di rumah dan mengerjakan rutinitasku," ucapku sambil tersenyum dan memegang buku yang diberikan Sasuke kepadaku dengan tangan kiri. "Ja," ucapku sambil mengangkat tanganku dan berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian dengan wajah sedih.

Aku melihatnya, begitu tampak sangat frustasi, aku merasa bersalah melihatnya tapi jujur saja aku tidak... ah... situasinya rumit dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja bilang 'iya' karena kemungkinan aku hanya menyukainya sebatas teman dan ia menganggapku sebagai kekasih itu bisa gawat, kalau begitu artinya aku membohonginya, bukan. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya dengan berbohong kalau aku menyukainya lebih dari sahabat. Tapi lain halnya kalau aku bilang 'tidak' saat ini juga, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, kalian tahu ada semburat kebahagiaan saat aku mendengar ia menyukaiku, kalau kutolak aku hanya takut akan menyakiti hatinya, kalau kupikir, diri ini menyesal dengan keputusan sendiri pun tak apa. Nah ini, dia sahabatku dan aku sayang padanya, dan aku tidak ingin dia terluka karena hanya masalah ini. Hah, menyebalkan.

~Confession~

Yah, hari ini aku membantu Kak Konan menjemur di tiang jemuran yang ada dibelakang rumah. Dari tempat ini aku bisa melihat acara pemotretan Sasuke, yah pemotretan pakaian renang. Alah, anak itu banyak dikerumunin oleh para wanita cantik dan gemulai malah menyukai lelaki sepertiku. Otak warasnya kemana sih? Aduh... aku melihat kearah Kak Konan yang tersenyum padaku yang sedang membereskan baskom tempat kain cucian tadi.

"Mereka begitu menikmatinya," ucapnya dengan lembut sambil melihat pemotretan itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Siapa juga yang tidak menikmati tepi pantai yang sunyi ini? Kemudian aku mengangkat baskom tersebut dan melihat kearah tempat pemotretan tersebut, Sasuke bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh basah dan dua orang wanita yang mengelilinginya sambil merangkul tubuhnya dengan posisi yang... ah kalian tahulah. Oke, aku mulai bingung sekarang melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke itu membuatku menginginkannya. Hei, sudahlah lupakan. Kerjakan pekerjaanmu dan semuanya akan terlupakan, Naruto, ya bakalan terlupakan. Aku berlari memasuki toko dan meletakkan baskom di samping mesin cuci kemudian aku berlari menuju kamarku yang cukup berantakan, saatnya merapikan ini.

Seakan lupa dengan perkataanku tadi malam, aku terkejut melihat Sasuke beserta kru fotografer mendatangi kafe kami dan kalian tahu cafe ini tutup hari Minggu. Tapi berhubung si mata duitan teman kakakku yang bernama Kakuzu, kami dibuat repot olehnya. Oi sekalian saja kau berteman dengan Gerombolan Siberat dan kau curi itu uangnya Paman Gober yang 100 keturunanpun kagak bakalan habis. Menyebalkan. Ini hari liburku tahu, dasar mata hijau.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang juga melihat kearahku, yang sedang berdiri melihat Kak Konan melayani para tamu dadakan itu. Aku cukup tersenyum tipis melihatnya tapi pemuda itu berjalan mendekatiku dan... OI... ia menciumku. Semua orang melihat kearah kami dan aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku dan mengangakat tanganku dan menggoyang-goyangkannya keatas dan kebawah, meminta pertolongan dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Sial aku akan kehabisan nafas. Oh ayolah kenapa pelukan Sasuke begitu kuat begini sih? Ia menjilat bibirku meminta akses lebih, aku tahu dia mau... huwaaa... aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku dan meremas baju kaus miliknya. Kuakui ia menang dan semuanya telah ia ambil. Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan kecupannya dan pelukkannya, aku langsung terjatuh dengan wajah memerah.

"Setidaknya aku sudah merasakan bibirmu sebelum kau menjawab 'tidak', Naruto," ucapnya sambil melihat wajahku yang masih terpelongo seperti orang bodoh yang kehabisan pasokkan akal sehat dan oksigen tentunya. Aku hanya melongo melihat kearah kru fotografer dan kakak-kakakku beserta teman-teman mereka. Kemudian setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku dan tangisku mulai meledak.

"HUWAAAAA, KALIAN JAHAT!" teriakku sambil berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarku. Mereka jahat kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolongku, jahat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku naik keatas, yang pasti Kak Yahiko dan Kak Nagato mengejarku ke kamar sementara Kak Konan mendekati Sasuke dan...

"PLAAAAK," ia menampar Sasuke. Semua orang yang disana terkejut melihat reaksi Kak Konan yang biasanya termasuk orang yang tenang tersebut. "Aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata maaf untuk itu Tuan Uchiha," ucap Kak Konan sambil tersenyum penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Sasuke terdiam saat mendengarkan ucapan Kak Konan tersebut. Aku tidak peduli lagi, mereka jahat. Aku mengunci kamar dan meraung sambil memeluk boneka kyuubi ukuran jumbo kesayanganku, ya aku tahu aku cengeng dan manja, tapi tadi aku seperti mau mati. Jantungku dengan kencangnya memompa darah ke kepalaku dan sepertinya akal sehatku hilang saat itu juga. Aku takut itu terjadi dan meminta lebih, eh... lebih? Aku terdiam dalam tangisku, mengingat kecupan Sasuke tadi, apakah aku menikmatinya? Apakah aku menginginkan bibir itu lebih? Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan sahut-sahutan dari Kak Nagato dan Kak Yahiko. Aku mengerutkan dahiku kemudian aku kembali menangis dan memeluk dengan erat kyuubi kesayanganku itu.

"Kita tinggalkan saja dulu, Yahiko, kuyakin sebentar lagi dia pasi tenang," ucap Kak Nagato yang masih bisa kudengar dari sela-sela tangisku. Aku menangis terisak-isak saat aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menangis. Sasuke teme, Sasuke pantat ayam, kau kurang ajar. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur sambil memeluk kyuubi hingga sebuah ketukan pintu menyetak lamunanku.

"Naruto ini aku," terdengar suara si pantat ayam dari balik pintu yang kugantungi sebuah gantungan pintu berbentuk spiral disana. Sialan, aku ingin menenangkan diri si pantat ayam malah datang.

"MAU APA KAU BRENGSEK, PERGI SANA, SEBELUM AKU MENGHANCURKAN WAJAHMU ITU," teriakku sambil melempar bantal berbentuk kaki yang ada dikasurku ke pintu kamarku.

"Kalau begitu hancurkanlah, selagi aku bisa melihat wajahmu dan mendapatkan jawabanmu," katanya. Aku hanya diam kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"PERGI KAU BRENGSEK, SASUKE BRENGSEK, PANTAT AYAM BRENGSEEEEK," bentakku. Aku masih terisak-isak di kamarku ini, semua kosakata kasar yang sama itu keluar sebanyak tiga kali dan aku tidak sadar akan hal itu. Tidak lucu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ingin aku pergi selamanya 'kan, aku punya usul bagaimana kalau nyawaku sekalian pergi dari dunia ini," Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Tidak lucu kalau ada pemberitaan yang memberitahukan bahwa _"Uchiha Sasuke bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak oleh seseorang berinisial UN," _ujian nasional? Gyaaaa... kenapa perginya kesana? Sial nasibku memang tidak pernah baik dari dulu. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

"KAU BODOH, TEME SIALAN," bentakku sambil membuka pintu dan aku terkejut melihat wajah sedih dari Sasuke tersebut dengan pipi merahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi anak itu langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi dibawah kala aku langsung kabur ke kamar. "Lalu maumu apa?" tanyaku sambil bersedekap dan menghapus sedikit air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk mataku dengan lengan bajuku yang lumayan kedodoran.

"Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu, Naruto," jawabnya. Aku terdiam kemudian menghela nafasku dan melihat kearah Sasuke. Oke, aku mulai tenang sekarang, kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil memegang lengan kiriku di bagian atasnya.

"Aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku," jawabku sambil membuang wajahku dari tatapan matanya yang kelam itu. Keraguan itu menggerogotiku jadi aku bingung, mau bilang apa pada si pantat ayam ini. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau adalah publik figur, besar resikonya kalau kau...," putusku saat ia memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang!" titahnya padaku sambil berbisik di telingaku. Aduh, aku bingung mau menjawab apa, tapi... yah tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba untuk menerima kekurangan dirinya ini. Sasuke juga manusia dan aku juga, pasti memiliki kekurangan itu. Aku belum mengetahui perasaanku padanya tapi yang pasti, aku cemburu kala para model wanita menyentuh tubuhnya dengan leluasa seperti itu. Aku tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukkannya.

"Ne... kau pasti tahu kita selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah rukun, bukannya aku menolak atau menerima perasaanmu ini, tapi apakah kau yakin dengan ini semua?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan perasaan Sasuke yang dianggap tabu oleh sebahagian orang tersebut.

"Aku yakin, Naruto, asalkan bersamamu aku bisa melalui semuanya," ucap Sasuke lirih. Aku terdiam kemudian mengerutkan dahiku dan tersenyum.

"Dasar," ucapku sambil menautkan jemariku ke rambut runcingnya. Halus, itu yang kurasakan, rambut ini begitu terawat dan wangi. Inilah yang membuatku terkadang terbuai dengannya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke kepala bagian sampingnya seraya mengelus punggungnya dan kepalanya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman, aku menyukai ini. "Kuharap kita bisa saling mengerti dan saling mengisi, Sasuke," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan berada disampingmu, selalu," ucapku dengan indahnya melantun lewat bibirku yang pernah disentuh oleh bibirnya itu. Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataanku.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat kearahku. Aku tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan ia memegang pipiku, mengelusnya dan sekali lagi ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajahku dan mengecup bibirku. Aku tersenyum saat kecupan singkat tapi lembut tersebut menempel di bibirku. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku kemudian ia tersenyum. Mengelus wajahku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kurasa keraguan itu akan memudar, aku merasa nyaman berada disisinya ataukah aku memang merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke kepadaku, entahlah aku tidak tahu yang terpenting aku sangat nyaman disampingnya itu saja.

Yah, kisah sederhana antara aku dan Uchiha Sasuke, kami menjadi kekasih. Sasuke tetap kembali ke pusat kota sementara aku berada disini. Ia memutuskan pertunangannya dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya walaupun luka lebam yang ia dapatkan dari sang ayah dikarenakan Sasuke memberitahukan semua tentang dirinya pada keluarganya tersebut Sasuke tidak peduli yang terpenting hidupnya bahagia bersamaku, itu katanya. Tapi entahlah, sekarang ia tinggal bersama kami, dan seperti kalian tahu Uchiha Itachi, kakak sulung Sasuke sering datang kesini memantau keadaan adiknya. Yah, tak lama menjelang, gosip itu menyebar luas dan Sasuke dengan terang-terangan memperkenalkan aku kedepan publik bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya.

Gila, itu yang terpikirkan olehku. Tapi begitulah Sasuke, aku bisa menerimanya. Walaupun kami sudah jadi sepasang kekasih, aksi bertengkar alaku waktu SMA dengan dirinya tetap saja tidak berubah. Aneh memang tapi begitulah, kami menunjukkan rasa sayang kami. Dan kalian tahu, gara-gara aksinya memperkenalkanku ke dunia infotaiment entah kenapa karir Sasuke semakin melesat dan hidupku..., ah... semakin berat dikarenakan. Puluhan fans girlnya sering datang ke cafe ini, mengajak kami berdua berfoto, meminta kami berciuman dan parahnya lagi ada yang pernah bertanya dengan polosnya.

"_Apakah kalian telah melakukan *piiiip*_," yah kalau kalian bisa memikirkannya baguslah, karena aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Menakutkan tahu... iiih ngeri. Oke... _back to the topic. _Nah perihal tersebut... Sasuke menjawabnya dengan hanya sebuah tatapan dingin kearah perempuan berambut hitam seleher dan tubuhnya hanya setinggi dada Sasuke tersebut. Tidak ada aura apapun disana, marah ataupun terkejut. Aku yang sedang mematung disampingnya hanya bisa merasakan aura kepolosan Sasuke tapi sedetik kemudian seringai setan menghiasi wajahnya. Yaik, aku punya firasat buruk ni.

"Oh, kami belum melakukannya, tapi malam ini aku akan melakukannya dengan kekasihku ini, kalau kalian mau aku akan memberikan rekaman kami waktu melakukan itu," ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar yang AAAAAAKHHHHHH. Semua perempuan yang disana ber-_blushing_ ria sementara aku... melihat shinigami menyeringai dengan indah kearahku. Oke... Shinigami... Ichigo Kurosaki atau Rukia Kuchiki atau mungkin satu batalyon shinigami, dan Ryuk si shinigami itu juga ikutan datang. Sebegitu berhargakah nyawaku ini sampai-sampai kalian semua menginginkannya. SEKALIAN SAJA SEMUA SHINIGAMI DALAM ANIMANGA DATANG PADAKU. Uchiha Sasuke... aku belum mau mati hanya karena menanggung malu. Oke... tenangkan dirimu Naruto, Sasuke itu suka mempermainkan aku seperti ini jadi tidak mungkin hal itu akan terjadi dan kau cukup tersenyum dan tenangkan dirimu, bagus... hirup terus hembuskan nafamu secara perlahan.

Tidak lama setelah melakukan penenangan diri. Aku terdiam kemudian langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan lari sekencang yang aku bisa kabur ke kamar dengan membawa makanan. _Great_... aku tidak lupa untuk membawa makanan bila lapar. Aneh padahal aku sudah sepanik ini masih saja ingat dengan makanan. Aku langsung mengunci kamar berusaha menghindari pemuda yang menjadi kekasihku itu. Aku tahu Sasuke pasti tertawa melihat tingkahku. Malam menjelang, aku mendnegar suara ketukan dari luar kamarku, seakan lupa kalau sebenarnya aku sedang menghindari Sasuke. Dengan merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa aku membuka pintu dan mendapatkan sebuah dorongan dari pemuda berambut hitam serta suara pintu yang dikunci. AKKKH... AKU LUPA KALAU SEDANG MENGHINDARI HAL INI.

"Jangan coba-coba kau Sasuke, kalau tidak aku bantai kau," ancamku sambil mundur kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke yang begitu sudah bernafsu. Oke... sepertinya aku kalah ia mengecupku dan memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutku.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku tidak akan merekamnya lagian untuk apa aku rekam kalau setiap hari aku bisa melakukannya denganmu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh dengan makna dan membuat wajahku memerah.

"AKU TETAP TIDAK MAUUUU," teriakku. Aku tahu hampir seluruh rumah mendengar teriakkanku dan ketiga kakakku tidak ada yang bergerak, sialan. Aku dibopong secara paksa oleh Sasuke dan... TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Fic dengan tema ringan...

Pelampiasan kegalauan dari fic Cruelty of love... wkwkwkwk... sial selama 4 hari kepala ku sakit mulu dan itu menyebalkan...

Arigatou gozaimasu...


End file.
